


You Used to Be Shy

by Schattenriss



Series: Embers in Shadows [29]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Denerim, Drabble, Gen, Red Jenny - Freeform, Wordcount: 100, Young Sera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenriss/pseuds/Schattenriss
Summary: A piece of Sera's past is uncovered





	You Used to Be Shy

“What’s that look for?” Sera demanded.

Cam grinned. “I think I remember you. Back in Denerim.”

“Bollocks!”

“Why? We’re of an age, we’re both from there. You lived with that human woman but sometimes you came around.”

“I don’t remember _you_. I’d remember that red hair.”

“We never talked. You used to be shy.”

“ _Sera_?” Dagna said in delighted disbelief.

“You’d hang about in the background looking all cringey. Then some elders went at you about being more shem than elf and you never came back.”

Sera smirked. “Poxy wankers. Red Jenny came back instead with her first legendary prank.”


End file.
